Gods & Monsters
by WickedLovelyLove
Summary: The Cullens and Hales were considered elite in the city of Seattle and in the run-down town of Forks. They were considered gods amongst monsters. Bella Swan is a new student and feels deliria for the one named Edward Cullen. Will she become his Izzy or will she keep her Bella locked up?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a new story that has been bouncing off the walls in my head so I decided to write it out and see where it goes. If you all think I should continue, please tell me. I'm desperate for reviews.**

* * *

_Gods & Monsters_

Chapter One

* * *

The Cullens and Hales were considered elite in the city of Seattle and in the run-down town of Forks; both located in Washington. They were the first thing anyone heard of when they arrived at Forks High School for their first day of school.

_They were considered gods amongst monsters._

***G&M***

"You have to look out for them, to make sure you never get in their way."

Bella's ears were listening but her brain was not processing. Jessica, a girl who decided to "take her under wing, because she looked like a defenseless Plain Jane", was talking her ear off. Jessica was in one word a bitch. In two words a vindictive bitch. The Cullens and Hales had denied her entry into their group when they had first arrived, and now Jessica did whatever she could to keep everyone away from them. She would do whatever to get revenge on the Cullens and Hales for denying her.

"Jessica are you finished talking?" asked Bella, trying her hardest not to tell Jessica to go suck a dick and leave her alone.

"Bella, you have to understand, you are a Plain Jane, an easy target for the Cullens and Hales, because they will try to destroy you." The bell rang, signaling the beginning of the school day. Jessica waved Bella off and walked towards her first period, with a swing in her hips.

Bella shook her head. _That girl is entirely too desperate_, she thought. She looked down at her schedule and saw that her first period was a simple class: environmental science. The late bell rang, ricocheting on the walls and lockers. "Fuck, late on my first day. Way to make a good impression Bella," she muttered as she walked into class. Everyone stopped what he or she was doing to stare at her.

"Mr. Banner?" Bella asked, as she walked towards the desk, with an older, teacher-looking man sitting behind it.

"You must be Isabelle!" Mr. Banner stood from his seat and circled the desk to give her hand a firm shake and sign her slip.

"Isabella," muttered Bella. "Actually it's Bella."

"Bella," whispered Mr. Banner. He smiled at her and finished filling out her slip. Bella couldn't help but fidget at the pairs of eyes boring into her back. She took the paper from Mr. Banner and turned to look at the class.

"Where should I sit Mr. Banner?"

Mr. Banner absentmindedly looked around the class. "There." He pointed towards a seat that had someone sitting beside it: a bronze-haired, green-eyed god. Bella hoisted her bag higher on her shoulder, and with her head held high she walked towards the one empty seat.

She sat down, attempting to ignore the person beside her. The god beside Bella cleared his throat. Bella turned and was dazzled. He gave her a crooked grin, and her face went up in flames.

"I'm Edward Cullen." His voice was rich and beautiful and gruff all at once. Bella bit her lip. Why would this…this god, be talking to her? Jessica had just called her a "Plain Jane" that was an easy target for the _Cullens _to get rid of.

Her body began to shake. She took a deep breath and controlled her body. "I'm Bella, but I'm pretty sure you already knew that. It doesn't seem often this run-down town gets anyone new."

Edward let out a chuckle. "You are right. It is true that I already knew who you were, but that doesn't mean I can't have you still introduce yourself to me. Your name shall be pretty Izzy."

Bella said nothing. She turned from him and began to pull out her notebook to begin taking notes. Today, turned out to be a note-taking day in class. Bella's notes consisted of the following:

* * *

**CAUSES OF DECLINE FOR BIODIVERSITY**

1. Habitat loss

2. Alien species

3. Over-harvesting

4. Pollution

5. Climate Change

6. Edward Cullen is staring at me

7. Shit I just wrote his name in my notebook

8. I'm so bored

**ALIEN SPECIES**

1. In a habitat that is not its own

2. An exotic species is the same as an alien species

3. Get moved buying & then release them, black market trade, shipping & transport

4. Edward is probably an alien with those good looks

5. That crooked smile 3

6. Hate being a virgin

* * *

The bell rang signaling the end of first period. The rest of Bella's day continued without any surprises. Her thoughts were filled with a bronze-haired, green-eyed god. It was time for lunch and she walked in, bombarded by the noise and chaos that seemed to always be present in cafeterias.

"Bella!"

Bella turned toward the source of the voice and saw that it was Jessica. _Shit_. Bella smiled a big, fake smile at Jessica and made her way towards the table.

"Izzy!"

Someone else was calling her name. Who else in this god forsaken town would want her to sit with them? She turned toward the source and saw that it was coming from Edward _Cullen_. She turned toward Jessica and saw fury in her eyes. Fuck, Jessica was pissed. Bella waved at Jessica and made her way towards Edward and his table. There were four other people there and Bella's heart went into overdrive. _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit! _She arrived at the table and smiled.

"Hey Edward."

Edward threw a crooked smile her way; making her body respond in ways she didn't even understand. Was she _horny_? Edward moved over on the bench and patted the seat beside him. She carefully sat down; tempted to leave this table and never look back.

"Glad you could come Izzy." Edward grabbed her hand and kept it in his. Bella was feeling really lightheaded. "This is my 'family'," he said, putting the word _family_ in quotes. Bella sat there waiting for him to explain further. "This is my sister Alice Cullen and her boyfriend Jasper Hale." Edward pointed to a girl who was small in stature but had the biggest smile on her face. Her hair was long but still managed to frame her delicate face beautifully. Alice's boyfriend was good looking; he had unruly blonde locks, and vibrant blue eyes to accompany them. Jasper looked like the kind who kept to himself; he was one of the quiet ones. It was strange to see them together. They were complete opposites of each other.

"I'm Rosalie Hale," spoke a beautiful blonde bombshell. "And this is my boyfriend Emmett Cullen." The big bear sitting beside her grinned at Bella. Bella's heart was going crazy. What the hell did these people want with her? Were they going to pull a prank on her? _I should have never come to this stupid town._

"Izzy we're not going to hurt you." Bella looked up at the source of the voice: Jasper. "The people you should be worried about are those people," he said nodding over towards Jessica's table, where she was fuming in her seat while her current all-American boyfriend, Mike, was attempting to calm her down.

"Why?"

Before anyone could answer Bella's question or figure out what was going on, Jessica had risen from her table with her plate of food in her hand, which consisted of ravioli, corn, and apple cobbler. Jessica made her way deftly towards the table where Bella was sitting and stood in front of her.

"Hey Jessica," said Bella, greeting the person that welcomed her into Forks High School. Nobody saw what was coming and nobody could do anything to stop it.

"I hate you Bella." Jessica threw her plate of food at Bella and squirted her apple juice in Bella's face. Bella stood from her seat on the bench beside Edward and stood in front of Jessica.

"You desperate bitch," whispered Bella. Tears were streaming down her face but nothing could be done now. Bella gave Jessica a murderous slap that resonated through the entire cafeteria. Bella walked towards the exit with her head held high but with tears still falling.

***G&M***

"Iz?" spoke the blonde goddess that was slowly creeping into the girls' bathroom. She heard sniffling and dry heaving, and she had her answer. "Izzy, are you okay sweetie?"

"How can I be okay? I just got covered in crappy school food by a person I thought was supposed to be my friend. Yeah, she was a bitch, but she was the one person that had talked to me. She took me under her wing to protect me from the people who wanted to destroy me." Bella stood up from her seat on the ground and opened the door so Rosalie could see what a mess she was.

Rosalie gasped seeing the full effect of having a plate of food thrown at you. "Come here Iz." She held her hand out and hugged her tightly. "She had no right to do that to you. She was just being covetous about wanting to sit at our table, but don't worry, Alice is giving Jessica a nice talk to." Rosalie paused and grinned at Bella. "That was a _very _nice slap by the way. I would have never thought you had it in you."

Bella let out a smile giggle. How could Rosalie put such a positive twist on something so bad? The Cullens and Hales were turning out to be nothing like Jessica had described them. "Thank you Rosalie; for coming to check on me and comforting me. I don't want you to take care because you feel bad. Please don't take me up as your charity case." Bella made her way towards the sink, she grabbed towels and wet them and began to rub at her clothing. "I can't go back to school like this can I?"

Rosalie shook her head. "No. You can't." Rosalie stepped forward and took Bella's hands. "Bella I know that it may seem that I'm not nice or that I'm a coldhearted bitch, but I'm not. I genuinely want to help you. Also, don't call me Rosalie, call me Rose like all my close friends do." Rosalie…_Rose_, smiled at Bella and kissed her cheek softly. "Alice and I have spare clothing in case of any incidents, aren't you lucky? Stay here, okay? I'll be right back, and I'll bring Alice with me."

With a flourish of her hand, Rose had left Bella in the bathroom to become her superhero.

"I'm such a disaster," muttered the Plain Jane watching herself in the bathroom, attempting to redeem something from her appearance.

***G&M***

"Bella!"

The pixie pushed the door open and made her way inside with clothing overfilling her arms.

"Oh! I didn't know you girls had your entire wardrobe here," said Bella, trying to figure out if all the clothes Alice was carrying was a joke.

"Well we didn't know what your style was, so we brought a little bit of everything. Choose whatever you like." Alice stepped back after setting all the clothes on the benches present in the bathroom.

Bella gaped at the clothing. _That clothes probably costs double, maybe triple, of what mine cost_, thought Bella. She made her way carefully towards the clothes and picked the simplest items in the pile: a Dartmouth sweatshirt, a pair of simple jeans, and a black tank to wear under the sweatshirt. Bella decided she was keeping her black Chucks. She took the clothes into a bathroom stall and promptly changed out of her own clothes; handing the soiled articles of clothing to Rosalie to be disposed of.

Bella walked out of the stall feeling better than she had with food on herself. Rosalie and Alice clapped at her arrival.

"C'mon Iz, let's go back to the guys, we're all skipping class to make sure you're okay, and don't worry, the office staff are perfectly okay with us not attending class and helping the Chief's daughter." Alice was currently having a dire case of word vomit, and it never seemed to end with her.

"The guys?" asked Bella. She walked out of the bathroom with Alice and Rose and turned the corner to see Emmett and Jasper talking to Edward who was pacing.

The men must have heard the three girls walking down the hall because the all turned to the source of the noise. Edward was the first to move.

"Izzy! I am so sorry! I just wanted you to sit with us, I didn't think Jessica would turn into a psycho bitch." Edward grabbed Bella's hand almost desperately.

"Edward it's fine. I'm fine, see?" she said, pulling at her new Dartmouth sweatshirt. Edward grinned. Bella didn't know that was his sweatshirt that he had given her.

"I'm glad you like my sweatshirt, Bella." Bella blushed fifty shades of red. _Shit! This is his? _Her whole body tensed.

"If you would like it back, I can have it dry cleaned in Port Angeles so you won't have to do it yourself," mumbled Bella. _How embarrassing_, thought Bella. Could her day get any worse?

Edward grabbed Bella's face softly and looked into her deep chocolate eyes. "The sweatshirt is yours Izzy, think of it was a welcome to Forks gift." With that, the once prized sweatshirt that belong to Edward Cullen, now belonged to the Plain Jane, who now had a name: pretty Izzy.

***G&M***

"You guys don't have to stay here. I'm walking home since I can't stay here at school. I'll call my dad when I get home to make sure he doesn't worry." Bella was in the office signing herself out.

Edward tugged on the hood of _her _sweatshirt. "I'll take you home if you want. I had to leave anyway."

Alice bounded towards them and grinned. "Bella, go with Edward, we promise he won't attempt to murder you on the way. He can be trusted even though he is a guy." Edward glared at his sister. He was trying to get Bella to trust him, not go and file a police report for a restraining order.

Bella let out an adorable giggle that bubbled in her throat. "Edward, I'm sure is a pretty nice guy." She turned to him. "Thank you for the offer but I don't want to be anymore of a bother. I'll walk home like I said before."

Bella grabbed her paperwork from the receptionist, Mrs. Cope, and continued through the door towards the parking lot, saying goodbye to the gods and goddesses in Forks High School. Rosalie grabbed Edward by the collar of his shirt.

"You better go after her. She's the best thing that's ever happened to this school because she's different. You have better not let her slip through your fingers because if you do, you will never see the light of another day, Cullen." Rose pushed him towards the door, watching him with her arms crossed over her chest. The four of them – Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper – watched as Edward ran to catch up to Bella.

"Izzy! Don't make me beg because I will! Just let me give you a ride, nothing more I promise. No funny business." _He looks so adorable,_ thought Bella, who was having an inner war. Should she go with this guy she had just met today? He seemed so nice and sweet and not the kind to try something more. Even though Bella really wanted him to be the kind to want to try something more.

She sighed, "Fine, I accept your offer." She stepped back and allowed him to lead her towards his car, where she would be riding, right next to him in a confined space. _Oh dear._

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all emjoyed the first chapter of _Gods & Monsters_ :) Review & tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry I've taken so long to update! You guys probably think this is how the updates are going to be but I'm going to have a schedule and update as soon as we can.**

**I want to thank my 18 new followers! :) You guys are awesome! **

**The 8 people who reviewed are also amazing and made my day with the reviews! :)**

* * *

**Gods & Monsters**

"What is your favorite color?"

The two were playing twenty questions. A very popular game used to break the ice in very tense situations, when one does not know what move to make.

"It's green," answered Bella, truthfully. Edward turned and grinned at her. _He thinks it's because of his very vibrant pair of greens. _"It's not because of your eyes, you know. I liked green before I met you."

Edward began to laugh, and it made Bella need to adjust herself in the seat. "I never thought it was because of my eyes Izzy. I just thought it was a coincidence." With that, he turned back to the steering wheel and kept a close look at the road ahead of them.

Bella watched him carefully from her seat beside him. Edward knew exactly where Bella lived and made no attempt to hide it from her. He could have at least pretended not to know where she was living, but obviously everyone knew where the Chief lived.

Bella began to think of a question to ask Edward. "Who gave you this sweatshirt?" She looked down at it and hoped he wouldn't ask for it back now that they were alone.

Edward peered at her. "My mother did. She has great expectations for me and my siblings. Alice has no hope for college because she plans on making a name for herself in fashion. Emmett...well Emmett plans to do go wherever Rose goes so there's no hope for him either. My mother believes that I will probably be her only son that she can dote on for going to college. My father wants me to go to Dartmouth and then go to Oxford for the med programs."

Bella watched him. There was an entire story behind this sweatshirt, an entire future. Edward pulled into her driveway and put the car in park. Neither made a move to get out. "Edward…" whispered Bella. "Are you sure that you don't want your sweatshirt back? I could wash it today and give it back to you tomorrow. I promise it won't get ruined."

Bella turned in her seat so her body was facing him. Edward turned around also and leaned his forehead carefully on hers. "Bella. Accept the sweatshirt as yours please, before you break my heart." Bella closed her eyes, bit her lip and said nothing. What could she say? This boy was practically begging her to keep his sweatshirt. Why did she still feel guilty?

"Yeah, fine, I'll keep your sweatshirt Edward." Bella opened her eyes slowly and saw that Edward was staring hard at her lips. Bella squirmed in her seat, feeling her panties get wet. Bella tipped her head. She could feel his breath on her lips and it was making her anxious.

Edward looked up into her eyes and asked a question: _Can I kiss you?_ Bella answered by closing the distance between them. His lips were soft and cool. Edward pulled Bella over the console and set her down in his lap. The air surrounding them was thick with sexual tension. Edward groaned when Bella moved her hips against his and felt his prominent erection. Bella pulled back to take in an unsteady breath. Her lips were red and swollen, as were Edward's. Bella rested her head on Edward's shoulder and took in another deep breath of him. Edward was as still as a statue. And then he moved. He moved to open the door but made no move to get out. Bella took that as her cue to get out of the car. She walked towards the door of her home and never looked back. Edward still made no move to get out of the car.

Bella made it to her door, where she opened the door and stepped inside without locking it. _Is he going to come after me? _she thought. She heard a car door close outside and she knew it in her heart that Edward wasn't going to come after her. She sighed and dumped her bag on the couch. She laid on the floor and heard nothing.

Then there was a knock at the door. Bella's entire body tensed and she stood up slowly. She opened the door and saw Edward on the other side of it.

"Izzy, I am so sorry!" Edward's face was flushed and his lips were still bruised. Bella raised her hand slowly to her own lips feeling them swollen.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked opening the door a little bit wider. Edward closed his eyes and nodded. Bella moved from the entrance and allowed for him to step in. Bella motioned for the couch and Edward gracefully sat on it.

"Bella. I am sorry. I'm not sorry about kissing you. _God. _I could never be sorry for kissing you, I'm just sorry for moving things to fast. I probably scared you off." Edward grabbed at Bella's hands frantically and pulled her towards them until their knees were touching.

Bella said nothing. What could she say? She was behaving like a whore, no wonder Jessica pulled that stunt during lunch. Everyone at school probably believed that Bella had become Edward's whore, that was the only reason realistic enough for Bella to be sitting with the Cullens and Hales on her first day of school.

"Edward do you regret allowing me to sit with you during lunch?"

"Izzy." Edward wrapped his arms around Bella and sat her on his lap, not bothering to remove his arms from her. "I will never regret letting you sit with us...with _me_."

Bella took in a shuddering breath and rested her head on the crook of his neck. She was becoming someone completely different for this boy. She would have never done any of the things she had done today. Never in a million years had she believed that she would make out with a guy she had just met and who so graciously gave her a ride home. She was becoming _Izzy_. _Who is Izzy _exactly_?_

*****G&M*****

Charlie burst through the door. It had been a few hours since Edward left and Bella had begun working on dinner for her father and herself.

"Bells are you alright?" asked the Chief as he unbuckled his belt and hanged it up by the door with his gun strapped inside it.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be alright?" Bella bit her lip and prayed that her father hadn't been told about the lunch fiasco that had occurred earlier.

"Uh...well someone at the station told me about what happened between you and that Stanley girl." Bella groaned quietly. Of course he knew about what happened; the guys at the station were complete gossips. "Why didn't you call me after it happened?" Charlie had come to stand in front of Bella stopping her from distracting herself with her cooking. "Bells?"

Bella put down the knife she had in her hand and looked at her tired father. "I didn't want to bother you. Plus, I took care of it." She smirked at her father and felt a sense of pride emanating from him.

"By 'took care of it' do you mean getting even?" Charlie's mustache was twitching; he was trying so very hard not to smile and praise his daughter for her doings.

"More than get even Dad." Bella grinned at her father. Charlie finally gave in.

"Bella did you punch her like the guys said?"

Bella shook her head. "I slapped the bitch out of her."

Charlie couldn't contain his laughter any longer. His daughter was amazing and she had every right to know. His booming laugh shook the whole house and made Bella feel happy. His grin was so wide when he hugged Bella. "You are amazing Bells!" Bella grinned at her father's enthusiasm at her slapping a girl from school on her first day of school at Forks.

Charlie kissed his daughter on her cheek, grabbed a beer from the fridge, and made his way to the living room to watch whatever sports were currently on T.V. Bella finished up dinner and felt her phone vibrate in her new sweatshirt. Bella was awed that Charlie hadn't commented on it. She pulled out her phone and saw she had a new text from...Edward!

**I miss you Izzy -E**

Bella looked at the screen of her phone. Edward missed her? Bella's stomach was filled with fluttering butterflies. She set down Charlie's plate on the coffee table in front of the T.V. and kissed her father's cheek.

"I'm going to my room. Shout if you need anything." Charlie nodded, not paying any mind to his daughter and completely enthralled with his sports. Bella made her way up the stairs and into her room. She threw herself on the bed and pulled out her phone, still not believing that Edward Cullen had just texted her telling her he missed her. She read the message again. He called her Izzy.

Bella had noticed throughout the day that Edward had hopped around when it came to calling her name. Sometimes he calls her Bella and sometimes he calls her Izzy. How did Edward prefer? This girl who is mousy and a Plain Jane, or the girl who stood up for herself for the first time ever in a school cafeteria?

**Izzy? You miss Izzy not Bella? -B**

She sighed after she sent the message. She was so stupid, she was going to ruin what she had with Edward. She was going to put out the tiny spark flowing between them, all because of on stupid question she asked the boy who had done a surprising act of kindness for her. Her phone vibrated under her. Bella pulled it out and opened the message.

**I miss you as a whole, baby -E**

_Baby?_ Bella swore she was blushing down to her bones. What was Edward doing with her? Was he just using her as his new play toy or was he being sincere? Bella closed her phone and got ready for bed. Laying down on her bed her mind began to race. All she could think about was the conversation she and Edward had had in her living room. About the impromptu kiss they had shared in the car.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" muttered Bella into the darkness that seemed infinite. Bella pulled the covers over her and closed her eyes.

*****G&M*****

There was a knock at her door.

"Bells! Are you decent?" The door cracked open and Charlie was peering through it. Bella sat on her bed putting her hair into an intricate twist. Charlie plopped down on the bed beside her when she finished. "Do you think you're going to be okay at school today?"

Bella looked at her father and saw the worry lines creasing his forehead. She rubbed her thumb into them. Charlie smiled. Bella always rubbed his forehead when it was creased; ever since she was a little girl. "I'll be fine Daddy." She laid her head on his lap and grinned up at him. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I'm really glad you came back darling."

*****G&M*****

Everyone was quiet when Bella walked through the front doors of the school. Her heart was beginning to race. Everyone kept their eyes locked on her, as if waiting for her to break down crying. Bella was not going to give them that satisfaction. _Fuck off _she wanted to scream; but she couldn't. The students would think she had a mental breakdown from the fiasco.

Bella made it to her locker and pretended people weren't whispering about her. She pulled out her AP Environmental Science textbook and pulled out her Psychology textbook from her book bag and stuffed it on the top shelf.

She closed the locker and walked toward her first period. Her heart began to flutter again but this time it was different. She was anxious to see Edward. To make all the gossiping students disappear. Bella walked in through the door, her eyes furiously searching for a pair of vibrant, emerald eyes. None were found. Bella's heart dropped down to her stomach.

Edward wasn't here.

Bella sighed but walked towards her table and sat in her seat; trying not to let the absence beside her distract her.

Bella glanced at the door every time she heard footsteps outside it but the person she wanted never came in. Bella's hear sank even lower when she didn't see Edward in the hallways...or any of the other Cullens or Hales. She scared them off. Of course Bella had scared the amazing people of this school off. They're probably never going to want to have anything to do with her again.

*****G&M*****

The final bell rang. The second day of school had ended and everything seemed to be going downhill for her. Her phone vibrated in her Dartmouth sweatshirt. She didn't bother with it. It was probably Charlie checking up on her.

Bella hoisted her bag higher on her shoulders and walked out the front doors where she was shoved to the ground. Bella fell on her hands and knees and craned her neck to see who had shoved her: Jessica Stanley.

"You think you can get away with slapping me bitch?" Jessica grabbed Bella's forearms and dug her nails into her arm. Jessica broke the skin and rivulets of blood ran down Bella's arms.

"What the hell Jessica?" Bella pushed Jessica off of her and threw her bag on the ground. "You think I'm going to let you attack me? Because I'm not Jessica! You deserved that bitch slap I gave you and you deserve more and if you want I can give it to you right now in front of everyone!"

Jessica gaped at Bella. Jessica had believed she was going to be able to take Bella on without a hitch...now she was beginning to rethink her situation. She looked around and saw that their entire senior class was outside, waiting for Jessica to take on Bella and see if she could redeem herself from yesterday's fiasco.

Jessica threw herself at Bella and tugged at her hair pulling it out of the twist she had it in. She punched Bella in the jaw throwing her to the ground. Jessica's hand was throbbing with pain but she didn't say felt tears well up in her eyes but she blinked them back while spitting blood on the dry concrete.

Bella stood up and glanced at the sky. It would rain soon. Bella threw a punch at Jessica's face and her punch rang true. Bella could feel the crunch of Jessica's nose breaking under her fingers. Bella stepped back. Blood was dripping from her knuckles. She wiped it on her jeans.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" Someone was breaking through the crowd. A teacher.

Bella grabbed her bag and ran towards the street without looking back. She hurt Jessica and she would probably get suspended or worse, expelled. The rain began to pelt on Bella. She pulled her hood up and tightened it.

Bella began to think about what she had done. She wasn't behaving like herself. She was behaving like _Izzy_. She was becoming a monster. Edward had created pretty Izzy out of good, out of beauty. Bella was tainting it by twisting it into something dark.

"I'm a monster," she whispered into the pelting rain. She spat more blood on the washed out concrete and continued on her way home.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the really really late update. RL has been so freaking hectic. I'll be updating more often though, I promise! Please don't lose faith in me.**

**I also want to thank all the new favorites, followers, and reviews I've gotten the past few days. My readers mean everything to me and to this story! You guys keep the story going! :)**

**Now on to the story of Bella/Izzy & Edward!**

* * *

**Gods & Monsters**

Soon she walked through the door, her body wet to the bones. She stripped down to her underwear and tank top balling up the rest of the clothing and dumping them in the washer room starting up a wash. The movement of the washer echoed throughout the house, giving Bella chills.

She ran up the steps and changed into a pair of sweats and a shirt that was too large for her small frame. She was drowning in it and she had never been more comfortable. She walked down the steps into the kitchen to grab an apple off the fruit basket. She bit deeply into it and curled up on the couch throwing a blanket over herself.

Bella was biting into the apple again, when she heard her phone vibrate on the kitchen counter. Bella wanted to ignore it and wallow in her own misery but decided to get up and see who on Earth continued to bother her. She slid her phone open and saw she had several text messages and a few phone calls also.

All the phone calls were from Charlie, which meant that he already knew what occured earlier. Bella touched her bruised jaw gently, wishing the reminder could disappear. She didn't bother calling him back. She knew that he would understand that she needed her space after the fight. The text messages were from unknown numbers and one number she knew all too well.

**Bella? I heard what happened...text me? -R**

Bella read the text again and noticed the _R _at the back of the message. That meant that it was from Rose. She saved the number and continued to the next text.

**Edward is a mess right now. He has no idea what happened to you. Please call him and put him & us out of our misery! -J**

_Jasper,_thought Bella. What were these people thinking? Were they really worried about her or had they been the ones who set Jessica free on her? She read the next message while taking another bite of her apple.

**Bellaaaaa! Caaallll me & tell me what the hell is going on! -A**

_Alice. _Of course this message was from Alice. It oozed her personality...if that was possible.

**Bells call us or Edward. Like ASAP -E**

Bella looked at the _E_ at the end of the message. She noticed that Edward's name was in the text meaning the number belonged to Emmett. She made sure to save all the numbers before taking a deep breath and checking the message she dreaded to see: Edward's.

**Iz? I heard what happened between you & Jessica. Do you need me to come over? Do you wanna be alone? Please tell me if you're alright, I'm losing my mind here. -E**

Her heart began to flutter. _He really does care about me. _A smile began to ghost on her face. _He knows I'm a monster now. He probably wants to come over to say he wants nothing to do with me anymore. _The smile evaporated off her threw the rest of her apple in the trash can and shut off her phone. She didn't have the energy to deal with the Gods and Goddesses of Forks. Her life was a disaster and she had to assess the damage on her jaw and face.

She walked into the bathroom and gasped when she saw her face. Jessica got a good hit on her. The side of her face, where she landed on the concrete, was scraped but the blood had stopped coming out of it. She turned her face and her eyes began to water with tears.

There was a bruise the color of night on her jaw. It was starting to turn purple at the edges. She wanted to prod it with her fingers but knew it would only hurt if she did.

"Charlie is going to have a cow when he sees me," mumbled Bella. She knew she wouldn't be able to hide it so she decided to leave it be. Her jaw was beginning to stiffen so she decided to get the icepack from the freezer.

Once it was in her hands and she was comfortably back on the couch she set it gently on her jaw and turned on the T.V. The only thing she could find flipping through the channels were corny afternoon reruns. She decided to watch a movie being given on Disney: The Hunchback of Notre Dame. She remembered seeing the movie when she was a child and remembered loving it. Her heart used to feel bad for the Hunchback but she rejoiced for his acceptance into the village. How he stood up to his master and became the man he was meant to be.

Bella was falling asleep when the movie ended but was interrupted when her phone began to ring. She stood up and answered the phone without checking who it was calling her.

"Hello?" she questioned, her voice full of sleep.

"Izzy!" cried the voice on the other line. _Edward! _Bella's eyes shot open. "Izzy why haven't you replied to any of us? We've been worried!" Bella said nothing. What could she possibly say that would everything that happened better? "Izzy please...answer me. I know you're there."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I ruined everything."

Before Edward could respond to that, there was a knock at the door. She moved towards it and opened it. She gasped. Edward was standing at her door looking like her knight in shining armor.

"You could never ruin what we have my pretty Izzy," he said into the phone while looking deeply into her eyes.

Bella did the thing that she had told herself several times throughout the day to not to: she threw herself into Edward's arms with no regard of the rain pouring on to them and began to cry. She cried for everything. She cried for her being two people, Bella and Izzy, for pushing Edward away and for letting herself get into a fight with Jessica. Her whole world was falling apart and she could do nothing about it.

***G&M***

Edward settled Bella on her bed and was about to get up when Bella gripped his shirt and whimpered. Edward settled down alongside her and folded his arm under his head. Bella watched him with heavy eyes. He leaned down to kiss her forehead but Bella stretched and made him kiss her lips instead. Bella pressed her body against his and their bodies became molded, you couldn't tell where one began and the other ended.

Bella pulled back from Edward and moved to straddle him. She began to unbutton his shirt and kissed down his chest. Edward hissed at the feeling of Bella's lips on his body. Edward sat up and pulled off his shirt and turned so that he was hovering over Bella. Edward pulled Bella's shirt off and marveled at her.

"You're so beautiful Bella," he whispered, sure to use the name Bella. Bella took in a shuddering breath and closed her eyes letting her hands explore Edward's torso. Bella had no idea what she was doing but she let her body take over, she wanted to please her body and please Edward as well.

Bella moved from under Edward and straddled him again and made quick work of his pants; pulling them down until they were on the ground under the bed. Bella took in a shuddering breath when she saw Edward's prominent erection create a tent in his boxers.

Edward pulled Bella up to him and pressed his forehead against hers. "We can't Bella," he whispered. Edward didn't want to ruin what he had with Bella by having sex with her when neither of them were ready for it. He didn't want her to be one of _those _girls. The girls who were used for a quick fuck. He wanted to go slow with Bella. Edward wanted to make his pretty Izzy feel beautiful.

Bella shook her head. "I want this Edward." She pressed her lips firmly on his and kissed her way down his jaw and neck.

Edward couldn't handle the different sensations going through his body. He didn't mean for this to happen when he decided to visit Bella. He didn't want to stop either.

Bella had no idea what she had to do but it seemed like Edward knew exactly what to do. He had to know that she knew nothing of what to do that she was just letting her lust lead her. "Edward...I'm a virgin."

His eyes snapped open and he scooted up and looked into her chocolate eyes. "Why didn't you tell me Izzy?" he whispered against her lips.

"Embarrasing," she mumbled.

Edward shook his head but said nothing. He would talk to her later when she was more stable. He tightened his arms around her and rocked her until she fell asleep in his arms. He settled her down in the bed and began to collect his clothing that littered the floor. He looked back at Bella after he dressed and saw that she was still only where her bra. Edward grabbed his old Darthmouth sweatshirt and pulled it over her head. He kissed her forehead and walked out quietly.

He pulled out his phone and saw that Charlie called him. Edward dialed his number and looked around the living room while he answered.

"Chief Swan here." Charlie's voice was gruff and full of stress.

"Chief? It's Edward."

"Edward!" Chief breathed out. "How is Bella? Should I leave work and go home?"

Edward cleared his throat, listening to the stress woven through the Chief's words. He was worried for his only daughter. "She's sleeping. I put her to bed and she should be fine until you get home." Edward pinched the bridge of his nose remembering Bella's marred face. He couldn't believe that Jessica had dared to put her hands on Bella. On his pretty Izzy.

Charlie spoke again. The emotion was thick in his voice. "Thank you so much Edward."

"Anytime, Sir. Would you like me to stay with Bella until you come home?"

"If it isn't any trouble, please."

Edward told the Chief that it would be no trouble, and the Chief thanked him profusely. Edward plopped down on the couch and rubbed at his eyes. He wanted something to be done to Jessica, but what could he do? He ran his fingers through his hair and pulled. All he could do know is be here for his pretty Izzy and make her feel better about what had happened.

"Edward?" called out a hoarse voice from the top of the stairs. He stood up and saw his Izzy waiting for him. He moved quickly and reached her at the top.

"I thought I put you to bed." He grinned down at her. Even in her state, she was beautiful. She reminded him of a warrior princess.

She blushed and grabbed his hand. "Lay with me," she said, not leaving it up for discussion.

Edward followed behind her obediently. They arrived back at her room. Bella laid on her bed and pulled Edward on top of her.

Edward looked down at her and rested his weight on his arms instead of on his pretty Izzy. He peppered kisses all over Bella's face and neck, being extra careful around her scratches and her bruise. Bella felt a chill running down her spine. Her heart grew at Edward's caresses.

"Who were you talking to downstairs?" she whispered, cupping Edward's cheek in her palm.

Edward turned his head and kissed her palm. "Your Dad." Bella's eyes went wide. _Charlie knows? _she thought. How is it that Charlie wasn't bursting through the door right this instant wanting to know what happened with her and Jessica? Edward saw the question flashing in Bella's eyes and answered her. "Chief couldn't leave work because he had files to go through, and so he called me to check in on you because somehow he knew that we were _friends _and he wanted me to make sure you were alright and not currently having a meltdown." He kissed the tip of her nose, causing her to scrunch it. "But as far as I know...no meltdowns." He grinned at his pretty Izzy with a boyish smile full of mischief.

She sighed and turned her body over to lay on her stomach. Edward settled on top of her and moved her hair to the side so he could pepper kisses on her neck. "I don't know why I let Jessica goad me into fighting her. I had her blood on my hand and I'm probably suspended from school, or even expelled. I left the school grounds before the teacher that was coming outside could get me."

Edward leaned down to her ear and whispered, "You broke her nose. She won't stop ranting about it on Twitter. I think she might want a rematch," he said with a chuckle.

"Not funny Edward." Bella flopped back around and looked into Edward's eyes. "I became a monster for attacking Jessica when I knew she was perfectly harmless."

Edward's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what Bella had told him. She believed she was a monster for defending herself against Jessica's attack. He wanted to make her feel better but he didn't know exactly how. He began to think long and hard and finally came up with an idea. "I know exactly what will make you feel better baby." He grinned at Bella, but his eyes were filled with lust.

Bella blushed and was thinking the same thing as Edward._ I already know what will make me feel better...you buried inside me, _she bit her lip at the thought of Edward taking her as his own. Edward moved from over her and but on his shoes quickly. "Are we going out?" she asked. She didn't want the world to see her with bruises and such on her face.

"Yep," answered a preoccupied Edward. Bella tried to look over his shoulder to see what he was so busily typing but he turned off his phone before she could even catch a glimpse. "Stop trying to ruin your surprise," scolded Edward. He held out his hands. She gratefully took them.

"Well since I have no idea where the hell we're going, should I change?" They both looked down at what she was wearing: the Dartmouth sweatshirt, and a pair of soft sweatpants.

Edward answered her question. "You look perfect." He leaned down and hovered over her lips. His tongue peeked out to wet his lips. Bella looked back and forth from his lips to his eyes. She couldn't contain the need she felt for this boy. She had never felt anything like it. Not with anyone. She closed the distance between them and pressed her lips against his in a delicious kiss that ignited their bodies in flames.

His tongue swiped her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth and allowed Edward's tongue in. She moaned into his mouth feeling her body turn into mush. They fought for dominance (a weak fight on Bella's part) and Edward won quickly. Bella began backing up until the back of her knees hit the bed. She craved to throw herself across it and let Edward have his wicked way with her. Then she remembered that Edward knew she was a virgin. He would probably never want to have sex with her now.

Edward pulled back and they both took in a gulping breath. "Stop tempting me into taking you right this instant and forget all about your surprise." He pecked her lips once more and moved away from her. "Put some shoes on."

Bella raced to her closet and pulled on a pair of Uggs and tied her hair into a rather messy bun. She grabbed Edward's hand and walked out the door with him.

***G&M***

"Does Charlie know you're kidnapping me?" she asked in a teasing way.

"If you come willingly it doesn't mean I'm kidnapping you. It means we're running away."

She giggled at his words. _Running away...as if. _"So where are we _running off _to?"

"A place that always makes me feel better." Edward stopped the car in front of something that Bella did not expect. The house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration.

Edward and Bella stepped out of the car and walked towards the house. "This is where you live?" Edward nodded and opened the door. Bella was amazed walking in.

The inside was even more surprising to her, and less predictable, than the exterior. It was very bright, very open and very large. This must have originally been several rooms, but the walls had been removed from most the floor to create a wide open space. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to a wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white. Before she could take anymore of the house in, she was bombarded with people and questions.

"Bella!" Alice and Rosalie came running towards her and hugged her inbetween them. She had to push them off her so she could catch her breath. Alice gasped taking in Bella's face and Rose gritted her teeth.

"I am so going to kick that bitch's ass for even thinking she could get away with hurting you Bella." Rosalie touched her face lightly and grimaced when Bella winced.

"Aw Bellsy." Emmett came forward and opened his arms for Bella. She smiled at the big bear and walked into his arms. He gave her the kind of brotherly hug she needed to make everything okay. "We'll get her back for you don't worry."

Bella nodded but said nothing. Jasper came up to her. He kissed her cheek with the bruise, hugged her lightly and moved away. She smiled at him.

"Is this the famous Bella?" said a female voice, unfamilar to Bella. Bella looked over to the source and gasped. A beautiful woman with chestnut hair smiled at her. "Hello dear. I'm Esme, mother to Alice, Emmett and your Edward." She pulled Bella into a hug that made her feel the love of a mother. "My husband Carlisle isn't here right now. He had to run to the hospital for an emergency but he should be back for dinner." She began to lead Bella to the kitchen and turned to look at her. "You are staying for dinner right? Charlie already called and said it was fine if you're worried about that."

"Then I guess I'll stay for dinner then."

Esme grinned and continued to cook a feast for the girl that had stolen her son's heart.

* * *

**So what did you guys think of the chapter? I hope you all loved it as much as I loved writing it. I have a poll open on my page dealing with the story. It can change the fate of the story. I need all of you to vote on it so I can continue with the story.**

**Please review my lovelies! :)**


End file.
